Weapons
In the Space Truckers game there are many different types of weapon, which are all used to inflict damage upon an enemy. Weapons Categories All weapons fall under a number of categories. Ranged and Melee All weapons are either ranged or melee weapons. Melee weapons are used for close combat and ranged weapons are used at range. Some weapons, such as a gun with a blade attachment, count as both. Standard and Exotic Standard weapons are commonly used and require no special training other than a proficiency. Exotic weapons are not commonly used and require special training, on top of a proficiency, in order to use them. Light, Medium and Heavy All weapons are either light, medium or heavy weapons. Those proficient in light weapons may use all standard light weapons. Likewise, those proficient in medium or heavy weapons may use all standard medium or heavy weapons respectively. Off-hand, One-handed and Two-handed weapons All weapons require a number of hands to work. One-handed (1h) weapons require only one hand, whereas two-handed (2h) weapons require two. Off-hand weapons are specifically designed for use in the "off-hand" or weak hand and do not suffer penalties when wielded in this fashion. Weapon Size Weapon sizes are matched to the size of the intended user. This does not refer to the object size. For instance, a medium pistol is actually a tiny object, but is intended for a medium character. For every size category the weapon is away from the size of the user, a -2 penalty is inflicted. Manufacturer All weapons have been manufactured. For each weapon, the manufacturer creates a slight difference. Some manufacturers may create weapons with greater damage, at the cost of accuracy, for example. Some weapons have no manufacturer, but are instead improvised. These weapons take their stats from the closest real weapon (a shard of glass will take the stats of a dagger, etc.). All improvised weapons incur a -4 non-proficiency penalty. Weapon Stats Ammo Type Some weapons use ammunition. Under this section, the type of ammunition is listed. Ammo Capacity If the weapon uses ammo, the capacity of the weapon and the capacity of each clip is listed here. Attack Bonus The bonus to attack for each weapon is determined by the Base Attack Bonus and Attribute modifier (strength for melee and agility for ranged), as well as any miscellaneous modifiers. Critical Multiplier Each weapon has a critical multiplier. This number determines the value which the damage, as well as the damage bonus, is multiplied when a critical hit is achieved. Critical Range Each weapon has a critical range. This range denotes the natural dice roll required to achieve a critical hit with the weapon. Damage Dice Each individual weapon deals a set number of dice in damage. Damage Type Each individual weapon deals a certain type of damage. While this is usually physical damage, weapon mods may alter this. Reload If the weapon requires reloading, this section is used to denote the time taken to reload. See also List of Manufacturers Types of WeaponsCategory:Game Rule Information Category:Weapons